The present invention relates to a ski boot with movable operating component parts, such as closing devices and/or foot securing devices.
As is known, the closing devices applied on ski boots are generally composed of hooks which employ the principle of the lever and which, in many situations, are difficult to operate.
Other known closing systems entail the use of a spool, e.g. of the type illustrated in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,456 by the same Applicant, which performs the winding of a cable so as to perform the tightening, e.g., of the quarters on each other in order to perform the closing, or possibly the tightening of the foot instep presser, of the heel presser, and so on.
Other known solutions which mostly perform the securing of the foot exploit the principle of the coupling between a screw and a female thread which allows to convert a rotating motion, imparted from outside, into a shift of the pivot and consequently of the heel presser, of the foot instep presser, and so on, associated thereto.
In all the known solutions, the operation of said devices, which are strictly mechanical, is performed by exerting a certain manual effort, possibly reduced by means of mechanical contrivances; this effort is however directly proportional to the tightening force it is desired to exert, so that in many conditions this operation is tiresome and scarcely acceptable for the user.
This operation is all the more bothersome if it is taken into account that it must be generally performed while keeping the trunk bent forwards and, generally, on tracks which are on a slope.